The inventors have observed that conventional high temperature substrate support chucks for certain applications are not capable of controlling the heat input created by lengthy heavy deposition rate processes such as LED backside deposition of gold (Au) or Gold-tin (AuSn), thick aluminum, or some microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) processes. For example, where typical 150 mm semiconductor Physical Vapor Deposition (PVD) processes are less than 1 minute long at elevated temperatures, the LED backside deposition processes, for example, are approximately 6 minutes long and must be maintained at relatively low temperatures. However, the increased heat input to the wafer and chuck exceeds what some conventional chucks can manage.
Therefore, the inventors have provided embodiments of an improved substrate support chuck.